


24 hours or a lifetime?

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Always is, First Dates, Fluff, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Liam is So Done, M/M, Stranger Theo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, fluff fluff fluff, ofc Mason is a good friend, so cheesy you're going to cry, this is basically a romantic movie okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: Liam loses a bet and has to go on a 24 hour date with a stranger, Mason decided.Theo just happens to be that stranger.Liam happens to be annoyed but he can fight all he wants, maybe this Theo guy is not that bad, after all... (he still thinks Mason is a traitor though.)Will 24 hours be too long or too short?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, um, well I wrote this thing. This is so cheesy I can't believe it. If you're looking for fluff, you're where you should be.
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes/typos if you find any ! xx
> 
> Enjoyyy :)

Liam had told Mason, he would not embarrass himself like that. And maybe Mason was right, it wasn’t like they were in their home town and everyone knew them. They were in Los Angeles. There were no chances for them to bump into someone they knew with Liam in this situation. Or else, Liam is the unluckiest person alive. And sometimes he believes he is.

Liam had told Mason a hundred time, he would not do it. This dare was the stupidest thing ever. Why couldn’t he come up with normal dares like everyone, something along the lines of 'serve me for the day and listen to everything I have to say' kind of dare, where Liam is safe from public embarrassment. Once again, how did his best friend even manage to get such an idea?

Liam had been clear, he would do everything but that. But why is he there right now? The pier is crowded, people walking around, bumping into him, sending him sorry glances or worse, amused ones, and Liam would like to disappear. He can clearly hear Mason laughing next to him, but the big sign his best friend has managed to decorate him with is making it hard to move, and to land a fit or two in this beautiful damned laughing face, like Liam feels the urge to do this very moment. The only relief he feels is knowing that no one, unless there is someone as outrageously inappropriate and stupid as Mason, will take the offer the sign reads. Or so he hopes.

Mason has suddenly stopped laughing, and when Liam takes a glance at his face he sees him looking straight ahead, his face hopeful and fully beaming. _What._ Liam is so very scared to take a look at what his best friend has seen. So very scared.

But he does anyway. There stands a group of boys their age, some laughing, some pushing each other, all are looking his way but one and Liam can as well start digging his own grave right now, or maybe throw himself off the pier and hope the sign will help him drown.

The only boy he has not seen the face of is now turning around and Liam frowns because who has such a perfect face, overall one just gently resting on top of board shoulders and arms that look too well designed to be real. And the tan, god the tan, Liam is so very jealous.

And he can’t take his eyes off of him as the guy starts walking towards them. A voice in his head is chanting for him to run but he stays put. If he ran anyway he’s sure he would end up bumping into people and eventually face plant, making the situation even more embarrassing than it already is, if possible.

Mason has started to laugh again and if looks could kill, his best friend would join him in the grave he’s mentally digging. The guy stands right in front of him, and his gaze is piercing through Liam. Can’t this guy just enjoy his day on the beach instead of thinking it’s a nice thing to do to make fun of others?

Mason greets him and the guy answers, but his eyes don’t leave Liam’s. Of course he had to be rude to Mason, and of course he had to have a nice voice. Liam hates perfect people. So much. They always think they know better, they always think they have all the rights.

“I’m Theo.” he says, extending his hand toward Liam. And he laughs when Liam glares at it. On top of it all, from up close his face is glowing when he smiles. Liam hates it.

“This is Liam. I’m Mason.” Theo turns his head toward Mason for the first time, and they shake hands. Couldn’t Mason keep his mouth shut?

“So, has someone already taken the offer or not?” Theo eyes him up and down, and for once, and it will be the only time, Liam is glad the sign hides half of his person. God, he’s feeling so exposed. He groans when Mason tells him that no one has yet.

“Well, do you really think it’s actually true? Of course no one has asked, who’s stupid enough to do that?” Liam thinks maybe he shouldn’t have talked that venomously to someone he’s just met but well, this guy is stupid. Theo laughs again and Liam rolls his eyes.

“I am.” he states when his laughter has faded into the buzzing of the surrounding crowd. His friends have sat not far away and are watching the interaction, so are some passers-by. Liam is once again hit by the urge to run away. The anger at the situation overtakes the embarrassment though.

“In case you can’t read, it says “be a couple for a day” and not some … some other things you might have gotten wrong. Like getting ice creams, or you listening to me while I rant about that time Mason had this idea that consist on me being here right now.” with that, he shots a glare in direction of the man next to him, who is supposed to be his best friend, and therefore not laughing at the situation he created.

Saying that, Liam thought that this Theo guy would give it up, that he would get it that _if_ Liam actually wanted all this he would waited for a cute girl to ask him and maybe he would take her for ice cream and hold her with her head tugged under his chin, not the other way around with some random guy who could very much be a model or some shit. Because he definitely does not want to put his head under this Theo guy’s chin.

“I can read thank you. And as no one has taken the offer yet” he hums, smirking “for some unknown reason by the way, I will buy you ice cream. I’ll be your boyfriend for the day.”

&&

Mason is a traitor. Of the worst sort. He’s done with it. Don’t count on Liam to ever talk to him again. Liam is coming back home alone. As soon as he gets rid of Theo he gets the car and leaves Mason here all alone. Yes, that’s the plan.

And Liam really wishes for Theo to stop talking about himself because he starts to make Liam think he actually is a nice guy. Models can’t have a nice personality, that is just _not_ fair. So Liam asks him things he thinks would put him off but nothing seems to do it, not even how annoying Liam knows he is being right now. Even himself can’t handle it, so how does this Theo guy keep smiling like that when all Liam does is make snappy comments and hide his face behind his too-long hair. The only thing he is willing to accept to say is lovely about all that, is the ice cream.

“What’s this place called again?” he asks, not looking up from the ice cream he is licking. He knows he’s interrupted Theo in the story he was telling -that Liam will never admit was interesting- but he has to make it fifty-fifty, make a nice comment and be rude, otherwise he won’t be able to trick himself into believing he isn’t enjoying himself at the moment. Because he is _not_.

Theo tells him the name, and Liam can hear the smile in his voice. He knows he shouldn’t have looked up but he has and now Theo’s smile is wider than he’s ever seen it. He looks too nice for his own good. Or for Liam’s, both work.

Liam wishes he could get his eyes back on the ice cream melting on his fingers, god he hates it, it’s cold and it’s sticky, but his eyes are glued on the smile in front of him.

“I’m glad you like it.” And by the way he smirks Liam isn’t sure if he just read through him and meant his damned smile or the place and its ice cream. Liam snorts.

“I don’t like it that much.” He says, and he knows it’s stupid because he is totally being contradictory right now, but he can’t help it.

Theo smiles again. “Of course you don’t. Let’s go, there’s something I want to show you.” He gets up, glancing one last time at Liam before starting to walk away. Liam groans, he really considers not following and running the other direction. But the curiosity gets the best of him, he wants to know what Theo could possibly want to show him. His curiosity is of course the only reason why he gets up and jogs up behind his date, gulping down the remaining of his ice cream.

“Where are we going?” he asks when he finally gets to his level, and Theo keeps staring straight ahead. If it wasn’t for the little chuckle he let out, Liam would have thought he hadn’t heard him.  
“Come on!” Liam pushes, still staring up at him.

Theo laughs and answers that it’s a surprise. Liam both hates and loves surprises. Right now he kinda likes it though.

He can’t stop staring at the side of Theo’s face. He doesn’t really know why, and the other probably feels it but that doesn’t seem to be bothering him much. Liam feels like he should say something. He almost forgot the situation he was in. All of that because of Mason. That makes him frustrated again, and he glares at his own feet. Bloody Mason.

“What is it?” Theo asks, making Liam look up at him. He’s both surprised and a bit annoyed that Theo is still staring straight ahead of them. Why does he do that anyway? What kind of person doesn’t look at others while interacting?

“What?”

“Well, you were fine for the past minute and you suddenly started frowning again and muttering under your breath.” he says, finally glancing at Liam, before adding, “I wish I had better hearing, I kinda want to know what you were saying.” Liam can’t help it, he finds himself answering.

“Well, if you want to know, I was cursing Mason from a distance. I do voodoo. It works, I could show you.” Liam smirks, and Theo raises an eyebrow before he starts laughing and says “okay.”

Liam can’t help but feel proud of his come back. So he plays along, and starts looking around. He isn’t sure what he’s looking for, probably some kind of stick, or pebble, or organic matter that could do the trick.

He finds some palm tree leaves, grabs some sand from one side of the walking path, and runs to the other to get some weeds. Theo saves him last minute before he gets run over by a cyclist. Liam barely registers it, he sits down in the grass taking his bag off of his shoulders and laying his discoveries in front of his crossed-legs.

He smiles up at Theo who’s standing in front of him and looking down at him shaking his head softly, an expression of awe painted across the face. Liam gestures him to sit down next to him, and he laughs again before changing his voice to an old-man’s one and hiding behind his bangs.

“So, kid, are you ready to learn the fine art of cursing the people who deserve it?” he glances up at Theo, and bites his lips to keep himself from laughing. The other boy nods a him, not hiding his smile.  
“Show me, wiser of the wise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know where to end the first chapter, so it's kinda strange to start off now but yeah. Hope it doesn't bother too much :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this story every Wednesday and Sunday, so look forward to that.  
> As usual, if you notice any mistakes or typos, don't hesitate to point it out ! x
> 
> Hope you enjoy !♡

_Previously:_ “ So, kid, are you ready to learn the fine art of cursing the people who deserve it?” he glances up at Theo, and bites his lips to keep himself from laughing. The other boy nods a him, not hiding his smile.

“Show me, wiser of the wise.”  
  


* * *

And so Liam does what he thinks of, mixing  together  what he has found, explaining things as he does, encouraging Theo to try  as well , and he completely loses himself into the character he’s playing, he completely loses himself in the moment, totally forgetting about the fact that they’re on a crowded beach in Los Angeles, sat by the path, m i xing dirt and pebbles while saying aloud some incantation Liam just came up with.

 

When he’s done with it, and they both have their little pile in front of them, Liam asks Theo who he wants to curse and the latter tells the story of some  guy who stole his cat when he was younger.

 

Liam  come s  up with a last spell and affirms the curse is  cas t.  He smiles and t hanks Theo to have come to his class. At that Theo smiles and lies down on the grass next to Liam.

 

“So, you can be funny after all.” He states after some time in silence. At that, Liam turns around, feigning to be outraged. He playfully punches Theo’s leg, the thing the most within reach.

 

“Of course I am.” and they both laugh. So what, maybe Liam is having fun. It isn’t that bad spending time with that Theo guy, as he seems to be up to play along with the crazy ideas Liam has.

 

He guesses Theo is staring at the sky above, and Liam stares in front of him, watching the people skate their way down the path, children running, people just enjoying summer, really. It feels nice. It isn’t even uncomfortable standing there in silence, so it isn’t the reason why Liam breaks it. He actually wants to know.

 

“Did a dude actually steal your cat?” he asks, turning around. Theo is just laying there with closed-eyes, probably enjoying the warmth of the sun upon his face, and it makes Liam want to do it as well.  
He doesn’t. He can see better where he is. See what? The sea of course, totally not Theo’s face. Who would have gotten such a stupid idea.

 

He watches Theo’s lips tug into a smile, and he doesn’t open his eyes when he answers him with a simple no, before bursting into laughters.

 

Liam shrugs even though the other can’t see him, and adds “well, some cat stealer is going to be punished anyway, so be proud of yourself, you accomplished the good action of the day.” At that, Theo opens his eyes and sits up.

 

“I can go home then?” he asks, sounding hopeful and Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t get offended by that.

 

“You can do whatever you like.” the frown is back on his face, and he wishes for his voice not to betray the hurt he felt, but he can’t help it. He’s turned his back to Theo again, and he wants to turn around again, yell ‘fuck you’ at his face and storm away, but before he can take the decision to do so, he feels a nudge at his shoulder and a voice sounding way too close to his ear.

 

“I was kidding. I’d stay here forever if I could.” his voice is soft and Liam wishes he had cursed him instead of Mason, earlier. He feels his face softens without meaning to, and he tries to keep the frown in place when he faces the other.

 

“Not like I care.” he tries to be offending, but he knows he isn’t being convincing right now.

 

“Course you do.” Theo’s face shouldn’t be so close, but the second Liam thinks it, Theo is getting up, ruffling Liam’s hair before offering him a hand to get up. Liam scoffs, eyeing the hand in front of him. He really wants to take it, but for once he tells himself to be consistent, so he fights the urge and gets up on his own. Theo shrugs when Liam doesn’t take it. “Now let’s get the surprise, shall we?”

 

“What if I don’t want to?” Liam asks, challengingly looking up at him. 

 

“Well, what else could we do? I’d take it if you have a better idea.” he shrugs again, and Liam curses him in his head another time, as he doesn’t have any better idea.

 

“You’re the one that lives there, you should know what there is to do.” Liam states. Theo laughs at him, before saying:

 

“That’s literally what I was offering to do, but you just keep being stubborn. Just follow me okay, and tell me the worst thing Mason has ever done to you.” Liam doesn’t have anything  better to say, so he just starts walking with Theo.  W hen he starts opening his mouth the other cuts him. “apart from putting you in this situation, obviously.” And Liam pushes him,  _ he wasn’t going to say that. _

 

So he thinks a bit and remember s something Mason did, that was bad enough to be called the worst even though many memories could fit in the label. He tells the story and Theo laughs again. Can he stop laughing all the time ? It makes Liam smile when he tries to stay mad. But he’s not fooling anyone, the more they walk, the more Liam lets himself go and he feels like they’ve known each other for years. And he can’t stay mad at Theo. Great.

 

He doesn’t know why he even agrees to get in the truck with Theo, for all he knows he could very well be a murderer but as he gestures to Liam to get in, after gently opening the door for him, Liam doesn’t find it in himself to refuse, as Theo is there with a smile lighting up his face talking about how much he loves his mother’s cat and is planning to get one of his own.

 

And so they drive on, and Liam tries to ask again where they are going but Theo only shushes him with a quick but gentle ‘you’ll see’. He doesn’t stop smiling for the rest of the drive, his fingers tapping to the rhythm of the songs on the radio, and Liam maybe mirrors him, but who can blame him?

 

&&

 

Theo parks in a street so calm that the idea that he is going to be murdered pops back up in Liam’s mind. It might have shown on his face because Theo glances at him and starts to laugh again.

 

“Hey, don’t worry I’m not going to kidnap you or anything.” Liam shakes his head, frowning and gets out of the car.

 

“Why would I think that? Apart that I’ve just met you, that we’ve driven out of the city and that we’re in the middle of a silent street with the sun starting to set.” he says sarcastically as he falls into steps with Theo. The latter turns the corner and Liam unconsciously follows. The little path between the buildings is dim as the sun rays don’t directly get there anymore.Liam glances around but Theo is nowhere to be seen. He was there a second ago, _what_ _the hell_.  
  
  
He doesn’t even get the time to start panicking because arms are suddenly around him, making him shrieks and start to thrash around trying to get away. Before he gets a panic attack, he hears Theo’s laugh, sounding so close to his ear it’s almost too loud. Liam sighs, both exasperated and relieved, relaxing into his hold before elbowing him in the ribs and muttering an unconvinced “you’re such a jerk.”

 

“Would you let me murder you?” the way Theo’s low voice sounds against Liam neck makes him freeze. He knows he really should step away, punch the guy or something but all is brain seems to be able to do is think about how the voice sounds so deep and seems to drip along Liam’s whole body like honey. He fights the shiver creeping up his spine.

 

It shouldn’t feel like flirting, Theo is literally talking about murdering him, but Liam is dying inside to answer him yes. How stupid can he be. It takes all the strength he has to answer..

 

“In your dreams.” Liam would have wanted to sound more convincing, less breathless, less affected, but he guesses that’s the best he can do. Theo chuckles, his breath tickling Liam’s ear, making his bangs move along the puff of air, and he detaches his arms from around Liam’s body.

 

He doesn’t look back when he starts walking away, toward the other corner of the building. Liam sees the smirk playing on his lips, and he glares at the back of his dead. But he still follows.

 

&&

 

They climb up a ladder, and end up on the roof of the building. It looks like some kind of movie scene, Liam thinks, where the protagonist ends up in a nice set up rooftop. But this is real life, the place is lovely, yes, but Liam is not some girl being wooed by the bad boy who brings her to watch the sunset.

If he is wooed by anything right now, it certainly is the view. Liam loves the reflection of the red sun on the waves. It has always been one of his favourite things in the world. It calms him down.  
  
He doesn’t really look at Theo while walking toward the edge of the roof, his eyes never leaving the calming rays. He sits down, and certainly, the other boy could push him down right now but he doesn’t really care, it’s a nice place to die. The more Liam looks around, the more he feels like he already loves the place way too much.

 

His feet swing in the air, slightly pumping against the wall that is holding him. Theo sits next to him, smiling to himself, his feet mimicking the movement of Liam’s.

 

“Did I scare you earlier?” He asks Liam, looking ahead. _More like aroused me_ , a little voice in Liam’s head says, and if Liam could punch whoever talks such nonsense in his own stupid head, he would. At his own risk.  
He scoffs, and answers.

 

“You wish.” he glares his way, half meaning it, before his eyes come back to following the light dancing on the water. “And don’t even think about doing that ‘I slightly push you to scare you and then say I saved your life’ kind of thing, thank you very much.” Theo laughs cheerfully at that, and tells Liam he didn’t plan to. Liam isn’t sure if he believes him or not, but it doesn’t matter. 

 

After some minutes in silence, Theo starts talking. “This is one of my favourite place to go. I know it sounds cliché to bring you here, as we’re supposed to be on a date and stuff, but it is something that means a lot to me. I go there to get fresh air when I feel like the world is suffocating me. It helps calming me down.” Liam watches him as he talks, and finds that his face is as mesmerizing as the view in front of him, with the shades of oranges colouring his face, his brows slightly furrowed, his lips moving as he talks, his eyes lost somewhere far.

And when Theo finally stops speaking, he looks over at Liam, but they don’t avert gaze. Liam smiles at him before whispering :

“I really like it here. Thank you for sharing this with me.” he doesn’t remember the last time he talked so genuinely with someone, apart from Mason, but that is even another thing. He doesn’t remember the last time he said thank you, really, really meaning it. He actually likes the place way too much.  


The way Theo smiles at him makes Liam believe he understood the meaning behind the words. The other boy’s hand is in his hair gently ruffling it again, and Liam used to hate when people did that, it made him feel like a kid, but he finds himself not minding it that much, if Theo is the one doing it. He also thinks it’s a bit stupid to feel like that, but too late, isn’t it? Why not enjoy the day as it goes, as he is already there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter over. As you can see, Liam kinda gave up on fighting the fact that he's enjoying Theo's company... oh well.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading ! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated, of course, and constructive criticism is as well. 
> 
> Hope to see you next chapter, on Wednesday !x ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, don't hesitate to point out any mistakes/typos !   
> Hope you enjoy x

Soon enough, Liam’s stomach starts to tell him he needs to eat, they get a pizza that they eat on the roof. Liam learns that Theo lives close by, and that the building down there is his uncle’s tattoo shop, the reason why he is allowed to be there.

 

When it gets dark, Liam’s will to act like he doesn’t want to be there is gone with the sun, maybe tomorrow morning he will be able to tell himself he hates that Theo guy but right now he can’t find the strength to do so, or even be mad at Mason anymore. He feels light, and free and he really wants to do something stupid, anything. He feels young, reckless, almost wants to dance around to no music, his cheeks hurt because he laughs too much at what he and Theo talk about, this wasn’t planned, but it kinda feels great.

 

Theo doesn’t seem to mind when Liam tells him he wants to go on the beach, he smiles and follows after Liam when the latter starts running toward the waves while kicking his shoes to the side and throwing his bag. He gets soaked and he’s thankful for the bag he carried around, because who is in Los Angeles without some extra t-shirt, beach towel and swimsuit anyway.

 

Theo watches him, sat in the sand, and Liam keeps urging him to get in with him. But he shakes his head, and lies down instead. Liam is not having that. Theo hears him run back toward him.

 

“Don’t you dare.” he says simply, not bothering looking up at Liam. Liam instantly knows what he means, and of course he will do what Theo warned him not to. Who wouldn’t have.

 

He runs back toward the waves and Theo probably thinks he’s safe, but little does he know that Liam is currently wetting his hair. He can afford it, the night is warm enough for him not to risk catching a cold.

 

He silently makes his way back toward the man laying in the sand, next to Liam’s belongings. He plants his feet next to Theo’s face, and leans over him. He doesn’t know if Theo is able to see his face as it is quite dark, but if he can, he’d be able to see the too-innocent looking grin. Liam thinks it’s funnier to act like it wasn’t his plan all along.

 

Theo blinks up at him, and Liam sees the realisation come across his face as several water drops hit his face. He hears him groan before saying darkly “oh no you didn’t.” and Liam shakes his head violently in aim to make more water drop on Theo.

 

He had planned to run away, but the second step he takes away is stopped by a firm grip on his ankle and next thing he knows his face is falling toward the ground. God, his soaked clothes are now covered in sand and it feels horrible, but it isn’t his first worry.

 

He flails about trying to get away from Theo’s dead grip, and he is both scared and amused, he can’t stop laughing hysterically.

 

Theo is too strong for him, he knows, but the more hold he gets on Liam’s body somehow makes his mind both scream for him to run away and tell him to stay right there.

 

Anyone passing by right now would wonder what the hell was going on but before Liam can even think properly Theo has gotten hold of both his wrists and Liam can’t do anything other than breathlessly try to apologize, half-heartedly of course, between fits of laughter he can’t control.

 

“You should know who you’re messing with before you do things so stupid.” Liam would have been truly scared if it wasn’t for Theo biting his lower lip trying to hide the smile that threatens to show. Liam now knows he’s too nice to be scary anyway.

 

He tries to shake his head up towards Theo, starting to laugh harder when his wet hair almost get in the other’s face, so long it is.

 

Theo groans again when water still manages to get to his face, and before Liam knows he’s being thrown over Theo’s shoulder. He tries to get off, helplessly watching the man carrying him shake off his shoes, before starting to make his way toward the water.

 

Liam laughs and laughs and he can’t breathe anymore, trying to talk but only managing to let out small no’s and please’s. Liam realises the way he moves doesn’t seem to bother Theo one bit, his steps are steady and determined, not one bit slowed by the weight he’s carrying. He laughs too, and tells Liam that it’s his fault. And Liam knows, but he tries to talk Theo out of whatever plan he has in mind, which is very likely what everyone would be thinking of right now. 

 

“You’re not going to throw me in there, are you?” He asks, but he already knows the answer. Theo doesn’t reply as he take his first step into the water. 

 

“Thought it might be colder, you’re lucky.” he says calmly, eyeing the way waves start to finally get to his knees and wet more and more his shorts. Liam keeps begging him not to throw him and all Theo says is that he needs to get rid of the sand sticking to his clothes anyway, so it wouldn’t be a bad thing, but Liam doesn’t want to be thrown in the ocean.

 

He has given up on trying to get down though because one, Theo is too strong for him, as bad it feels to admit it, and two, they’re now surrounded by water, high enough to kiss the naked skin of Liam’s feet if he lets them fall free. 

 

Liam knows Theo is too nice for his own good, but he is sure he’ll end up soaked from head to toe, and it’s only a matter of time.

 

He feels Theo shift him from his shoulder to his arms and Liam is clutching so hard to his shoulders so he doesn’t get wet, like a cat scared of height, desperately trying to get away from the object of fear.

 

They are face to face, the soft smile is back on Theo’s face, and it makes Liam’s whole body relax in his hands.

 

“I knew you couldn’t be evil.” Liam says. Theo grins become wider.

 

“Don’t tempt me.” Liam laughs, and when he stops, he answers, but doesn’t know why he’s whispering, doesn’t really understand it. “Okay.”

 

He’d tried not to drown in the ocean but he feels himself doing so when Theo looks at him, slowing lowering him down toward the liquid body underneath him. He doesn’t avert his gaze when Theo talks again, telling him he needs to rinse his shorts, first making his feet meet the water, then his butt, but he holds him high enough so Liam never gets his shirt wet.

 

Liam’s arms are getting a bit tired from holding onto the other boy’s neck, so he wonders how Theo is still holding him up like that.

 

No sound can be heard around, if it isn’t for the waves gently crashing against rocks and meeting the sand, and the way Theo makes Liam’s lower body dance slowly across the water around, so Liam blames it on that for the way they speak so lowly, so softly.

 

“Do you have sand in your hair too?” Liam reaches for his head at the question, letting go of Theo’s neck, and he feels his body being held tighter. There are indeed some strands at the back of his head that ended up in contact when they were wrestling on the beach.

 

Liam nods, and Theo balances him, lowering his head slowly so Liam can rinse it. How Theo manages to hold him up like that is a mystery, because Liam’s back is not even touching the water. He quickly gets rid of the sand though, not wanting the other to get tired of holding him in such fashion – and drop him, making all the efforts worth nothing.

 

“Okay you big baby, now my arms are aching, so can you like, get on my back or something?” Theo says, chuckling when Liam’s face shows his panic, and he quickly apologizes before manoeuvring himself to get on Theo’s back without falling.

 

They silently make their way back through the water, Theo not letting Liam down when they reach the sand, not that he would have liked to anyway. A dog is running toward them, two girls laughing chasing it, and it almost trips Theo. It makes Liam laugh so hard he can barely breathe.

 

One of the girl apologizes and they disappear in the night, leaving Theo and Liam on their own, both sharing the best way they can Liam’s towel, at least laying their lower half on it so no sand get on their wet clothes again.

 

Theo is using his arms as a headrest and Liam has his bag. He is mentally fighting himself not to look next to him, where he knows he will once again be met by the sight of the side of Theo’s face as he looks up at the sky. 

 

“Do you like the sky that much?” He mutters before he can stop himself. He feels Theo turn his way to look at him, and he stares harder at the cloud alone above them. It moves so slowly it seems immobile.

 

He hears Theo chuckle softly. “Would you rather have me look at you?” 

 

Liam’s head snap his way, eyes a little wide. “Absolutely not.” he realises he answered too quickly, too much like he was defending himself. “It’s just that,” he continues quietly, “you always stare at the sky.”

 

“I do love the sky. My favourite one is the night sky though. Like right now.” he is looking up again, and Liam does indeed feel like he would rather have Theo look at him. Not that he would tell him that.

 

And so they stay in silence again. They from time to time talk about what goes through their mind, little anecdotes from their life, how that teacher used to make these facial expressions all high school knew about, how once Liam’s mother almost set the house on fire, or how when he was young, Theo wanted to live in Alaska because of that one time he had seen a polar bear on TV and had literally fallen in love with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it goes... Little moment at the beach. (I love to go on the beach at night, it's probably where it comes from.) I hope you enjoyed ! :)
> 
> I think the next chapter is my favourite one so I hope to see you there ! Thank you so much for reading. xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite chapter so far. I really hope you like it as much as I do. This is going to be fun.
> 
> As usual, if you come across any mistake or typo, don't hesitate to point it out.
> 
> Enjoy :) x

Liam dozes off as Theo talks, his quiet voice and soft chuckles calming him down. He listens and his eyes close on their own, he fights it the best he can but comes a time when it gets too hard.

 

After some time Theo realises Liam’s eyes are closed, and he laughs to himself. He gently shakes Liam to see if he’s awake, calling his name softly. Liam opens his eyes sleepily, he didn’t fall asleep but he was so very close, too very close.

 

He wonders what the time could be. 2 or 3, probably. They stare at each other, and Theo breaks the silence.

 

“Let’s call it a night okay?” Liam doesn’t want to though.

 

“No, I can stay awake longer.” he says sleepily. Theo sits up, not looking convinced. He nudges Liam again, and the latter groans. 

 

“Come on, I’ll drive you home. Do you have the exact address of where you’re staying somewhere in your phone?” At that Liam sits up, rubbing his eyes and trying to get them open.

 

He frowns. He doesn’t want the night to end, he doesn’t want to say good bye, he doesn’t want to go home. The mix of the sudden realisation and the frustration shake him awake.

 

“Well, Theo, I’d let you know that a day is made of 24 hours. So you have to keep me for that exact time, sorry, I don’t make the rules.” Liam says, shrugging. He is proud that his brain managed to come up with this excuse while still being half asleep, even if he has no idea how he did it.

 

Theo is staring straight at him with an expression Liam can’t quite understand, maybe because he is too tired. Liam watches him shake his head, look at the part of the towel visible between their bodies, and his feature turn upward in a soft smile. When he looks up at Liam again, his smile is brighter than he’s ever seen it.

 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” 

 

“What if I was being my stubborn self and told you to bring me home?” Liam tells him, because what if he wasn't half asleep, what if he didn't come up with this excuse, what if? 

 

“I would have probably regretted it all my life.” he shrugs like it wasn't big deal, his action not matching the words that left his mouth. Liam isn't sure what he's supposed to say after that.

 

_Me too_. He thinks it so hard he hopes Theo hears him. But it's not a dream, even if it somehow feels like one.

 

“So what now.” he asks Liam after getting for an answer only a silent eye-conversation neither knew exactly what the subject was, or who had started it.

 

Liam opens his mouth to answer, the words almost roll out of his lips before he catches himself. He can't say that, can he? Theo is the one supposed to suggest it, not _him._ But when has his mouth ever listened to him anyway?

 

“Your place” he mutters, before grumbling curses at himself upon the realisation that he voiced it. Theo is laughing again and Liam wants to dig a hole in which he could hide forever. “That's not how I wanted it to sound like.” he explains, not looking up from the very interesting pattern he's drawing in the sand. He hopes the heat on his face is not as visible as it feels.

 

Theo gently nudges him, making Liam look up expectantly when he says “Let's go then.”

 

“You don't have to say yes, I didn't want to be the one asking so you feel like yo-” Theo cuts him mid-sentence in his explanations.

 

“No, I want to.” his voice is soft, but it leaves no room for further discussion. Liam eyes him, mouth gaping before he mutters a soft “okay”.

 

He follows Theo when he gets up and starts helping Liam with his belongings, both making their way back to the truck.

 

&&

 

Liam thinks he should be embarrassed, or ill-at-ease, or whatever really, but certainly not sprawled over Theo's sofa like he's been here a million times already. Certainly not acting all bossy about how it doesn't matter that his hair is dripping water unto the floor where his head is hanging off the sofa arm, or shamelessly putting his feet on Theo's laps sat at the other end.

 

The TV is on in front of them but Liam only watches the ceiling, the day so far replaying in his head, like that moment when you come back from a party and go to bed but somehow you can still hear the music playing while in a silent room.

 

He really should feel more embarrassed. Should be sat with his hands folded on his laps, not able to take his eyes off of the screen so scared he is of doing something wrong. Should have shyly accepted the towel Theo offered him to dry his hair after he took a shower to wash the salt and sand off of his skin. Should ha-

 

His thoughts come to a halt when he feels a warm hand settling on the skin of his ankle. He certainly shouldn't feel like it's a big deal. But tonight Liam seems to be malfunctioning.

 

He forces himself to keep his eyes on the ceiling. It's nothing, really. It's only that Theo's fingers make his skin tingle. It's no big deal. And now his neck starts to hurt from the stupid position he's in, he probably needs to shift before his head falls off but he can't bring himself to do it. If he moves maybe it will scare the hand away. He really doesn't want that.

 

Seconds, minutes pass – Liam doesn't know, and his neck feels numb now. He shifts ever so slightly and regrets it instantly as pain washes over him. His neck is broken, he thinks. Great. He's broken his neck because of Theo's hand. Warm comforting hand, yes, but how will he explain this to Mason now? How will he explain it to Theo himself, when he'll realise Liam can't move anymore. He's so screwed. 

 

He groans at his own stupidity, and feels Theo shift under his feet, probably looking at him. Liam can't move anyway, so he'll never know. 

 

“What's up?” he hears him ask. Liam groans again as an answer.

 

“Why is your head hanging like that, have you been like that all this time?” Theo chuckles, and if Liam could move he'll probably hit his chest with his foot or something, but he can't risk it. His head might fall off.

 

Upon receiving no answer from the other boy, he adds “Aren't you hurting yourself?”

 

At that Liam scoffs before he can stop himself, and whine both in pain and frustration.

 

“Good guess. My neck is broken thanks to you.” he states. Theo raises an eyebrow at him, but Liam misses that too. Then he chuckles softly, and shifts again, his hand leaving the spot it was keeping warm. If Liam broke his own neck, can't life at least grant him the wish to have Theo's hand glued to his ankle or something? Now it seems like the sacrifice was useless.

 

Before Liam knows it, Theo's head is hovering over his own, finally entering his vision. A playful grin dances on his lips, and Liam rolls his eyes when he realises that maybe Theo has simply planned to keep him there and watch him. He's about to ask him if he guessed right when Theo talks.

 

“Would you like some help maybe?” He tries to suppress a laugh, and Liam grunts.

 

“Well, I'm not sure yet.” he says, eyeing him suspiciously. And Theo lets free the laugh he's been holding, and maybe Liam watches in awe but that's probably because blood is not reaching his brain properly due to his broken neck. 

 

Theo tilts his head to the side once he's stopped laughing, as if in reflection. He smiles, more at himself than at Liam, making Liam narrow his eyes. 

 

“Well, call me when you've decided.” he shrugs, before turning on his heels. He doesn't walk away though, just stands there his back turned on Liam.

 

“Come on.” Liam sighs, “Help me please, my neck is broken. You can't leave me like that.” He says. He hears Theo laughs quietly again, before some shuffling and hands are suddenly gently cupping the back of his head. 

 

“You ready?” he asks, voice as delicate as the fingers touching his scalp. Liam wants to tell him to go for it, that it doesn't matter anymore, but when Theo uses this tone, Liam can't retort something the slightest bit venomous. So he settles for a soft yes.

 

And it hurts when Theo manoeuvres his head so it's now sitting straight on Liam's shoulders, and he's normally sat on the sofa. Theo stays behind him and his hands still in Liam's hair, holding his head carefully.

 

“Good?” he whispers.

 

“I think so.” Liam answers as quietly. He wants to turn around to look at Theo but it's probably not the good moment to crane his neck just to catch a glimpse of Theo's face.

 

“Do you think I can let your head go, or will it fall off?” Liam hears Theo ask from behind, his voice tinted with amusement.

 

Liam hums, pretending to think about it, before he answers with the same tone Theo used: “Don't. I'm sure it will fall off.”

 

Theo chuckles lightly, his fingers moving slowly against Liam's head. “So...” he starts again after a minute of him standing there, his hands dancing against Liam's scalp delicately. “is the plan making me stand there the whole night while you sleep and I make sure your head doesn't fall?” 

 

Liam laughs. “Yeah pretty much, unless you want to risk being the cause of my death.” he says, his eyes falling close at the comforting feeling that Theo fingertips bring him.

 

“Do you think I can try moving to the couch next to you or will it be too risky?” Theo asks.

 

“Depends. Will you let my head go?” Liam retorts, opening his eyes just to see Theo's head above his own. He smiles.

 

“I'll try not to.”

 

“You need to be more sure than that. My life's at stake right now.” Liam jokes, looking up at him. His head is trapping Theo's hands against the couch, but that doesn't seem enough to make him stop the soft motions.

 

The other laughs. “I mean, I think it's already quite risky knowing that I can't fall asleep standing up and will inevitably let your head go when I'll fall on the floor from exhaustion.” he states, shrugging.

 

“Well okay.” Liam smiles. “Go for it.” And so Theo manages to climb over the back of the sofa, his hands still in Liam's hair, as their bodies shifts to follow his movement and maybe it wasn't planned but Liam's head is now resting on Theo's laps not that any of them would complain about it.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks Liam, whose eyes seem to fight to stay open.

 

“Yeah” he breathes. He doesn't want to fall asleep but he's very comfortable and Theo's hands are still in his hair and the buzzing of the TV makes a background noise that lulls him to sleep. He drifts off listening to Theo's voice telling him about random things, voice mixed with the laughter in the show playing, and the soothing touch on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go ! I hope you enjoyed it :D
> 
> Hope to see you next chapter ! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am ! :)
> 
> As usual, don't hesitate to point out any typo/mistake, I'd really appreciate it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for sticking with me ! x

When he opens his eyes again in the morning, his face is buried against Theo's stomach, resting on a pillow that was very likely put there whilst he was asleep. One of Theo's hand is still in his hair and the TV seems to be off as nothing can be heard apart from the buzz of the fridge in the kitchen behind them and both their breathing. He can't fight the sleepy smile that makes its way on his lips and he takes a glance to the sleeping boy above him. Theo's neck is twisted in a weird position, and Liam shallows a chuckle thinking that now Theo will be the one with the head falling off.

 

He has no idea what the time is, his phone is probably dead somewhere deep in his moist bag under his sandy t-shirt, with too many unread texts from Mason. He doesn't really care, even though he knows he should probably have at least told him he was still alive, and where he was spending the night. Well, if Mason spent the whole night awake worrying over Liam's safety and telling himself he was the reason for his best friend’s death, serves him well.

 

He stretches his legs, trying not to move too much not to wake Theo up, and he may or may not bury his face back into the other boy's stomach, but no one is there to witness it so Liam forgives himself for it.

 

&&

 

He wakes up again when he feels Theo shuffle, and groan quietly, very likely because of his sore neck. Liam blinks up at him, and watches him as he softly massages his nape. The hand that was in Liam's hair doesn't move until Theo glances down at Liam and notices him watching. He smiles and his fingers twitch, before giving him a gentle caress that says _hello you_.

 

“Hey” Liam replies sleepily. He's not the kind to talk in the morning, or to even smile, but he finds himself starting the conversation with a soft smile. “Do you need me to hold your head so it doesn't fall?” he jokes, voice quiet.

 

Theo chuckles, and says “yes please.”

 

“I was both hoping you'd say yes and no, if I'm honest.” Liam tells him, “because I'm way too sleepy to get up or even extend my arms right now.” he laughs “but I kinda want to hold your head.”

 

“So that's a thing now. Teens don't hold hands, they hold each other's head.” Liam burst out laughing and Theo laughs along. If Liam was more awake maybe he would have realised it wasn’t even that funny. Maybe. But now Liam kind of want to ask him to actually hold his hand, but decides against it. Instead he closes his eyes again and rests his head again on Theo’s stomach.

 

The motion of Theo’s fingers is back on track, slow, delicate, and it makes Liam want to stay there forever. He feels Theo chuckling against his forehead and it cracks his face in a grin.

 

“What.” he asks, not bothering looking up.

 

“Nothing. I was thinking I’d like a coffee but it seems like I can’t really get up now.” He shrugs and Liam forces himself not to look up but he still does.

 

“5 minutes. Then I get up, I promise.”

 

&&

 

When Liam finally agrees to move, Theo makes both of them a coffee even though neither of them truly like the taste, but as they haven’t slept much they both settled on the option. Liam is still spread on the sofa, texting Mason – thanks to Theo who had a charger for him. As expected, Mason calls him the second Liam gets the notification that his message has been successfully sent.

 

“Liam ! Where the fuck are you??” the loud voice makes him wince.

 

“Calm down mate, I’m alright. Where do you think I am? I’m with Theo, obviously, as your stupid dare said so.” Hearing Mason freak out makes Liam laugh though, because it’s so his fault anyway. His voice is so desperate and loud that Liam is sure Theo can hear him rant above the sound of the coffee machine.

 

When Liam glances at him, Theo is watching him with a raised brow, an amused and questioning look on his face. Liam puts the call on speaker with a wicked grin.

 

“So what man? You think it’s okay to run off in the night with, okay, well a super hot guy let’s not lie to ourselves, but still, you think it’s okay not to tell your best friend?” Liam rolls his eyes when he hears Theo chuckle, probably at the compliment.

 

“Mase- you are the reason I ran away with a stranger. This is literally your fault, don’t blame it on me.” Luckily the situation is more funny than annoying. He doesn’t even care about being yelled at so soon after waking up; he never thought that would have been possible. What has Theo done to him?

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. It’s not like I thought you wouldn’t take the first opportunity to run back to me, you idiot !” Liam doesn’t answer, because if he’s honest, he wouldn’t have guessed either.

 

A silence follows before Mason asks, half yelling and half whispering, like those people who try to be quiet but fail miserably. Not subtle at all. Certainly not when on speaker. “Have you guys fucked?”

 

Liam almost throws his phone across the room, his fingers shaking as if just burnt. Theo laughs so loudly that he starts chocking and Liam feels his cheeks burning.

 

“Shut up oh god” he hisses venomously, “why do you have to be like this” he wishes he was laughing along with Theo, but the line has gone silent and he considers hanging up.

 

“I fucked up didn’t I? I’m hearing him laugh. He heard right?” Mason’s voice is calm now; calmer than Liam has heard it in a while.

 

“I totally heard everything.” Theo says between fits of laughter, and his face is so red Liam thinks he is actually suffocating himself.

 

“Shut up Theo.” Liam grumbles, before redirecting the conversation to him and Mason by putting the phone to his ear.

 

“Listen, Mase, I’ll see you later today okay? I’ll text you.” he says slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling his face still warm. He adds in a furious whisper, after his best friend agreed, “you’re so going to regret this!” and hangs up.

 

He throws his phone at the other end of the couch, buries his face in the pillow next to him and considers actually waiting to die from the lack of air or something.

 

He hears Theo talk, seemingly calmer than before. “Well, that was eventful.” the amusement is still clear in his voice. Liam listens to him pour coffee in mugs. What can he say anyway?

 

Theo makes his way to the sofa and settles next to him, placing one of the mugs on the coffee-table towards Liam.

 

“So, what is the plan for today?” Liam’s head is still in the pillow, and he actually can’t breathe anymore so he has to go out of his hiding place. He grumpily turns around, grab the mug and takes a sip. Maybe it was too hot but he’d rather die than let it show. He feels Theo watch him, but he doesn’t really want to look up.

 

“I didn’t think I would see that frown of yours so soon.” Theo hums, and his coffee doesn’t seem to be as hot as Liam’s is, because he drinks it with no difficulty.

 

Liam kicks him on the chest, being carefully not to spill the liquid. The last thing he wants is to have burnt feet because he did some stupid move.

 

A chuckle follows before Liam’s brain stutters as a firm grip takes hold of his ankle to stop him from moving, Theo’s eyes gently meeting Liam’s. He shakes his head as if he was fondly telling a kid off. Liam both loves and hates it.

 

Calm takes over him as the warmth of Theo’s fingers once again dances on his skin. He wishes it wasn’t so simple for Theo to soothe him but here he is, relaxing at the touch. And he gazes at the side of Theo’s face who’s sat opposite to him, slowly sipping his coffee like everything is good in the world, gaze tiredly unfocused as he seems lost in his thoughts.

 

And Liam can’t help wondering, _what could he be thinking about?_ But all his guesses come back to him somehow, and he feels his cheeks heat up again; he so hopes he isn’t thinking about Mason’s comment. If he is, how could he be so straight-faced?

 

Plus, is Theo interested in him at all? He has to be, he was the one coming over to ask Liam on the date!

This is it, Theo is going to leave without a care and Liam won’t be able to forget him. Great.

 

Liam got so lost on spiralling in negative thoughts that he didn’t even realise Theo has turned around to look at him. Theo watches him as he grumbles things under his breath, cut out by occasional sips from the mug.

 

“So, are you cursing Mason again or ?” Liam’s head snaps up, looking like a deer caught in headlights under Theo’s gaze. He hesitates to answer before he finally says, scoffing: “No, this time it’s you.”

 

Theo laughs, mug halfway to his lips. “What have I done?” If he wasn’t laughing, he would actually sound kind of offended. Liam shrugs.

 

“I don’t even know.” because he truly doesn’t. What can he say anyway? _‘I think I’m getting my hopes up so I’m mad at myself somehow’_? Nope, definitely not saying that.

 

Theo’s hand squeezes his ankle carefully; as if to say _Don’t worry about it_ _,_ but Liam isn’t sure if he that’s what he meant or not. So he takes a sip of his coffee silently, moving his foot to gently nudge Theo’s stomach, hoping to actually make him understand that he isn’t mad at him, more at himself. Conversations without words are usually difficult, but Liam thinks they can make it.

 

&&

 

The coffee is drunk in remotely comfortable silence, as Theo seemed to accept Liam’s frowning and inner conflicts, and Liam knows that the longer Theo’s hand is in contact with his skin, the calmer he gets. The soothing circles of Theo’s thumb made every bad thought fly away.

 

They’re back to talking like they were the night before in no time, but Liam can’t keep the time out of his mind. His stomach starts to state it’ll be time to eat lunch or something but Liam doesn’t want to acknowledge it. If he never eats lunch, maybe time will stop its course and they will stay there, sprawled over the sofa, with Liam’s legs over Theo’s laps where they seem to belong to, now, both of them watching stupid Youtube videos. Maybe if they never eat lunch, they won’t have to say goodbye.

 

But Theo isn’t unrealistic like Liam is, and when his own stomach starts grumbling too, he gets up to cook them lunch. Liam watches him move around the kitchen, grabbing things, cutting them, adding, stirring, and all seems so very fascinating Liam doesn’t understand why. He’s never cared about cooking; may it be his mother cooking, or cooking shows on tv, but he can’t take his eyes off of Theo. His feet even take him up to stand next to Theo without him truly realising.

 

Liam standing in the middle is not convenient at all but none of them mention it, Theo bumps gently into him as he navigates through the little space, and Liam is happy to be there even if he risks being an annoyance. He watches Theo stir and listens to him talk about how he learnt to cook, and maybe Liam shouldn’t be standing so close but he doesn’t care because lunch is cooking and now he sees time flying by and he can’t grasp it and make it stop. So he enjoys the feeling of Theo’s shoulder against his own, the feeling of his muscles moving as he stirs and his body moves slightly due to the story telling.

 

He also realises he is being too weak on the knees when Theo looks down at him smiling widely, when he throws his head back laughing, when he swallows after his voice has turned slightly deeper from talking for too long.

 

The food is ready too soon, and they’re back on the sofa, probably sitting closer than needed. Liam really doesn’t want to eat it, but he’s being screamed at by his own body, and it seems like Theo can do everything, because it doesn’t only smell delicious, it also looks like it.

 

And tastes even better. This is not fair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! I hope you liked this chapter. I hope to see you for the next one xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Chapter 6 is here. 
> 
> Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes or typos ! :)
> 
> Enjoy xx

Liam’s head is resting on Theo’s shoulder when it happens. The moment Liam has been dreading ever since he realised there was no stopping time. His phone rings for the second time and they both stare at it in horror. Mason is calling again and Liam would rather pretend they’d both died, and preferably proceed to run away together. Make the day longer. Because he and Mason are both going back to Beacon hills tonight and then what? Theo would be another memory. A memory Liam wouldn’t be sure was real or if he dreamt it all.

 

“Answer it.” Theo’s voice sounds like the voice of a kid who lies about having eaten the rest of the cake, all along with chocolate on their face, if that’s even a thing, Liam doesn’t know. All he knows is that Theo tries to act sure while his voice quivers with nervousness; maybe he would say yes if Liam asked him to run away with him.

 

Should he try?

 

“Liam. Answer him.” Theo says again, his hands fidgeting on his laps, making Liam want to take them. But to stop the urge, he grasps the ringing phone from the coffee-table instead. 

 

“Hey Mase.” he knows he probably shouldn’t sound so depressed but what can he do about it?

 

“Liam, I texted you a hundred times, I am tired to act like your mom-” Liam wants to scream him ‘then don’t’ and run away with Theo, but decides against it. “-but you can’t keep doing that ! Listen, the 24 hours are almost done, I was thinking that we should meet up at the pier, in like 3o minutes if that’s possible for you guys?” he asks.

 

Liam slowly turns around to look at Theo, who, sat that close, has heard everything. He leans in closer to the phone and says, his eyes never leaving Liam’s:

 

“Hey, hi, it’s Theo. We’re a bit far. We’ll need like,” he playfully raises an eyebrow at Liam “at least, 5o minutes to get to the pier man.” Liam suppresses a laugh, but can’t fight the smile. He needs to keep his voice neutral otherwise Mason will immediately pick up that something was off; he knows Liam all too well.

 

“Okay sure. Let’s meet in an hour then.” Mason says, and adds, his voice dark : “And Liam, don’t you dare being late or go running off.”

 

At that, Liam laughs. “See you in an hour, Mase.” He hangs up and looks at Theo before both burst out laughing.

 

“I didn’t know you could lie.” Liam says between fits of laughters. “And actually be good at it.”

 

Theo shrugs, but with his body already shaking from laughing it looks nothing like it, which makes Liam laugh harder if possible. “Only if worth it.”

 

Liam sends him a side-glance, making his face emotionless for an instant and saying seriously “Liar.” before starting to snort again. 

 

“I never lie, obviously.” 

 

Liam starts coughing, chocking on his own saliva. “Just-” He’s probably redder than he’s ever been, but that doesn’t stop him from giggling like crazy. “Just- shut up.”

 

When they calmed down, dry tear tracks on both their faces, Liam says with a sigh, “I need to collect my things.” and gets up.

 

As he checks in his bag to see if the three things he owns are still there, he feels Theo’s eyes burn the back on his head. He mentally fights with himself not to turn back until he actually has slung back the bag on his shoulders. He catches Theo’s gaze, and he’s speechless, unable to look away.

 

Theo breaks the silence, raising an eyebrow. “Has your t-shirt rotten in there?” Maybe he had told Liam to hang it in the bathroom so it would dry properly and Liam had waved him off, like he had done with the offer of the towel to dry his hair, but Liam would rather pretend it didn't happen.

 

Liam’s face twists in a grimace at the thought, but he quickly shrugs. “Doesn’t even smell that bad.”

 

“Oh yeah, I haven’t seen you check.”

 

“Well, maybe it does but who cares.” he shakes his head, making his way back to sit next to Theo. He climbs over the back of the sofa instead of walking around like any normal person would have done. He’s definitely taken his ease around the house. But it seems to be alright, as Theo chuckles when Liam flops next to him, almost hitting his head on his shoulder as he leans back to settle there.

 

Liam stares in front of him, deeply in thought. They have to leave soon, to get there on time unless they want Mason to yell again. He doesn’t want Mason to be mad when first meeting Theo. Well, _really_ meeting him.

 

“If I’m not mistaken, we have about 1o minutes left” he shifts lightly to be able to look at the side of Theo’s face “knowing we used half the time we had here laughing at nothing.” he states when Theo’s gaze locks with his. 

 

Theo nods, an eyebrow raised. “Did you actually time the journey to my place?” the smirk on his face makes Liam narrow his eyes at him. He’ll now know that trying to push Theo off of the couch will undeniably end in a fail. He hasn’t even moved an inch. That’s kind of insulting.

 

“I did not. I simply guessed it.” Liam says defiantly. The way Theo laughs at his face makes Liam understand that he did not believe one word he’s just said. Maybe not one word was believable, but that’s not Liam’s problem.

 

“Oh you totally did. Even now. I saw the wheels running in your head as you tried to think about how long the journey is, how long it was from the moment the call ended to this very second, and when exactly we have to be at the pier to meet your second mother.”

 

Liam scoffs, trying to push him again, only for Theo to start laughing. “I did not.”

 

“You’re the liar now, only you’re not really good at it.” Theo smirks. “Come on, just admit you were scared shitless driving to nowhere with someone you just met.” Theo is fully smiling now.

 

“I was not.” 

 

“Well, you must be stupider than I thought then.” Theo said, and Liam is stuck between being offended and shocked that Theo actually insulted him that way; where is the ‘I’m too nice to throw you in the ocean’ Theo ? Did Liam imagine him ?

 

He just gapes at him and Theo laughs, shrugging. “Sorry, that was kind of mean.” then he pats Liam’s head, and it makes him feel like a kid again. He looks up at Theo through his eyelashes, pouting, and mumbles a small ‘yes’.

 

Theo chuckles softly, and Liam freezes when he leans in to land a kiss on the top of his head. It’s the only moment Liam regrets his long hair, without such an amount on his head, he would have felt Theo’s lips on his scalp, more clearly at least. He wants to feel his lips on his skin.

 

His eyes widen in horror at the thought. What is he doing? He's known the guy for less than a day. Less than 24 hours. This can’t be happening. He needs to wash his brain or something.

 

He thinks of doing something, anything, to get rid of the thoughts but his head stays in place. It probably is stupid to not move a muscle, looking too unnatural. So he risks a glance back up and Theo is smiling softly at him. But it doesn’t help like it should, the softness making Liam relax, because now Liam’s eyes fall to his lips pulled up so gently and – He shakes his head to get rid of the thought, to tell his heart _calm down_ but it truly doesn’t change anything.

 

He almost jumps out of his skin as his phone starts ringing, a picture of him and his mother lighting up the screen. Liam’s heart is beating so hard he thinks Theo might be able to hear it. He’s so glad he can blame it on the great moment his mother chooses to call him. What else would he have said ?

 

Theo’s laughing at him again, and really, if Liam wasn’t afraid he would hear his heart if he stopped, he would have told him to _shut up_ because all he seems to do is laugh at Liam.

 

He picks up the phone with shaking fingers and answers breathlessly. He hears his mom ask him if he’s alright, because she probably can’t hear him speak over Theo’s laughter.

 

When Theo has stopped laughing and Liam can finally have a conversation with her, he gets up and walks around, explaining her quickly why he wasn’t able to answer her message the night before and that _yes,_ everything is doing just fine, that _no,_ he isn’t with Mason but he’ll be in literally half an hour and yes, goodbye mum love you, see you tonight, don’t worry.

 

He turns around as he hangs up, checking the time, before meeting Theo’s eyes.

 

“So. How long does it take to get to the pier from your place?” Liam asks, face serious. Theo snorts.

 

“What time is it?”

 

“17.”

 

“Then we better get going.” Theo stands up, stopping in front of Liam to run a hand through his hair before walking away, making their body gently bump together in the process – not that there are apparent reasons to, not that Liam minds it.

 

He loves Theo’s fingers in his hair.

 

&&

 

They climb in the car in silence. It would probably have been easier to joke about it. _There, the whole thing is over. You’re free. We both are._ But the simple thought of it weights on Liam’s heart. It isn’t freeing him. He wants to do it all over again. The grumbling, the ice cream, the voodoo thing, the beach, the hand on his ankle, the glares, the soft smiles in the morning, the kicks, the coffee too hot, the fingers in his hair and Theo’s lips against Liam’s head. He wants to do it all over again. But there is no way he can say that.

 

So he stares at the road ahead. And he waits. He prays, for Theo to take a turn, take the long way, even take one he doesn’t know, so they get lost. He prays, for Theo to at least break the silence. Because he wants to do it but he has no idea what he could say, he has no idea if his voice would not let him down.

 

The air coming from the open window slaps his hair away from his face, and it takes his breath away and makes his eyes teary. Maybe it isn’t the only reason. But Liam likes blaming things that have nothing to do with his problems. Easier.

 

Theo doesn’t speak, and Liam feels him glance his way every few minutes. Liam decides it still is better to turn to Theo, he isn’t going to spent 25 minutes looking outside, is he? It makes things weird, he knows. So he watches Theo. The way his shoulders meet his neck, the way his hands grip the wheel and the smile on his face every time their eyes meet. He also listens to himself. The way his eyes hungrily take in the sight of the man driving, the way his heart skips a beat each time Theo looks his way again, the way his finger itch to reach for the hair flying in the other's face, or to touch his cheek, or whatever, really.  
  
How is he going to get out of this situation. The whole ride is silent, apart from the sound of Theo’s truck and the wind rushing in and out of the window, but Liam appreciates it anyway. This moment is still theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this one !
> 
> See you for the end, on Wednesday xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this last chapter with those two sweet dorks, and as usual if you spot mistakes or typos, don't hesitate to point it out !
> 
> Here you go :) x

Theo parks the truck but none of them make a move to get out of it. They look at each other instead.

“So, this is it?” Theo asks, voice soft.

“I guess it is.” Liam answers, and they both fall into silence again. Liam’s brain is spiralling into endless scenarios, endless things he could say and it makes him go crazy. He knows for a fact he has to say something.

“Listen,” he starts, and Theo’s eyes widen slightly, a hopeful look taking over his features. If Liam had planned to say anything, he would have forgotten about it the second he caught the expression. But he didn’t, so for once this is a great thing. “I don’t know what to say, I just know I got to talk, say something, anything really. And I’m sorry if I say stupid stuff but I had so much fun and you’re ridiculously nice, and funny and I’m not gonna lie, too good looking for your own well-being, like Mason previously specified, not that I need Mason to know that, but that’s not the point, I just had the best 24 hours of my life and I just-” He has to say it. Theo’s eyes are wide open, looking like a child, and he looks so vulnerable it makes Liam’s inside ache, somehow. “I just can’t let you go.” he breathes.

At that, Theo surges forward, hands cupping clumsily Liam’s face. Theo’s face stops a few inches away from his, eyes searching his face and Liam stops breathing.

“I was hoping you’d say something. I-” Theo shakes his head softly, dropping his gaze. Liam can smell his shampoo, it’s oddly comforting. “I can’t let you go either, this wasn’t planned at all. I was thinking of taking you get an ice cream, and then bring you back to your friend because let’s be honest, none of us truly wanted to be here, but god, how did this even happen?” His gaze meet Liam’s again, and they both take shaky breaths. “Now, we’re here and I don’t mind when you grumble and frown for no reason, and I like teasing you and the way you laugh. I don’t know how but you made me want to-” he stops himself, eyes widening.

“What?” Liam’s heart is beating so hard against his own chest it actually hurts, and he can’t breathe because of Theo’s proximity and all the possibilities of the ending of his sentence. _Please_ , Liam begs, _may he want the same things as I do_.

“Can I kiss you?” his voice is barely a whisper, and Liam’s breath is taken away again, it’s like the ground just opened underneath him. He falls and falls and falls. It takes everything he has to say _yes_ , so quietly he isn’t sure Theo heard but he doesn’t care because he leans in and gently captures the other’s lips with his. He would have wanted to scream in his face, yes of course you can, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing he imagines ever becomes real, apart from the warm feeling of Theo’s lips against his own. Soft, gentle, everything good in the world.

When they part, Liam can’t take his eyes off of him. It’s like he sees him for the first time again. The way his eyebrow are perfectly shaped, the way his eyes shine, the shadow cast by his hair over his face, his lips.

His smile is brighter than the sun but Liam doesn’t mind being blinded. Theo looks at him in awe, and Liam thinks he probably look the same.

“Does that mean I can get your number?” Theo jokes, voice breathless. Liam playfully hits his chest, the smile on his face so wide it hurts his cheeks.

“I guess.” he shrugs, before bluntly leaning toward Theo again and pecking at his lips.

“That’s a thing now?”

“I guess.” Liam says again, making Theo laugh.

“This can’t be your reply for every important question.”

“I guess you’re right.” Liam smiles challengingly.

“Idiot.” Theo shakes his head fondly before ruffling Liam’s hair again and taking the keys. “Let’s go?”

“Yeah.”

&&

When Mason spots them, he runs so fast he almost knocks over 2 little girls running in front of him, and trips more times than not. He looks both happy, angry, relieved, and confused, something Liam can’t quite comprehend.

“Hey.” he simply says as his best friend eyes him suspiciously.

“You’re actually here on time.” he frowns, “this has never happened.” his eyes settle on Theo before he asks “How have you managed that?”

Theo shrugs. “No idea what I’m doing to be honest.”

Liam casts him a quick knowing glance, the smile growing on his face.

“Whatever you say. Let’s go to the beach? We have things to talk about.” Mason says, grabbing Liam by the arm to drag him toward the end of the pier. Theo follows, secretly taking the hand Liam extends his way with a glance back at him.

&&

“So, are you actually a nice guy?” Mason asks, because, who looks that good can’t have a nice personality, right?

“I guess.” he answers, shrugging.

Liam laughs. “This can’t be the answer to important questions, you know it.” He parrots the boy's earlier comment and Theo snorts.

Mason watches the interaction, a smile of wonder growing on his lips. He has never seen this light in Liam’s eyes before. Sure, he had dated Hayden and he had been happy and seemingly in love, and had his heart broken when she had left, but the way his eyes shine right this moment is something Mason has never seen.

They laugh together at something Mason didn’t understand and he sees it. It clicks somehow, the reason why his best friend was not answering his texts, why he stayed the whole 24 hours even though both knew that he could have come back after 2 hours and Mason wouldn’t have blamed him – okay, maybe a little because who would want to go home when you can have the company of a Greek god?

He eyes Theo, who's sat in front of them, and how his smile mirrors Liam’s, too fond for anyone to think a second there is nothing between them. He watches the way their feet are moving under the sand, childishly throwing sand at each other. How they find a way to touch even though they don’t have to, how they seem to gravitate toward each other and forget everything around.

Maybe this dare wasn’t quite as bad as they both initially thought. He really wants to learn more about Theo now. About how he managed to sweep Liam off of his feet so dramatically quickly.

So they spend the last hour of the 24 hours date talking about themselves, and Liam doesn’t seem to mind hearing Theo’s stories all over again, adding comments as if he’s lived the memories with him.

&&

Time to go separate ways arrives and Liam is knocked at the back of the head. He wishes he had forgotten something at Theo’s place to have a reason to go back one last time. But he also accepts it. He knows they’ll see him again. He knows he’ll see the rooftop again, the sofa he’s claimed as his own, and the kitchen. Maybe the cat Theo has planned to get, too. That makes his stomach flutter with happiness.

He climbs in the driving seat of Mason’s car, throwing his bag in the back seats carelessly. He leans on the window frame as Theo stands there, watching him.

“When do you plan to give me your number?” He asks Liam, smirking, and the other rolls his eyes fondly.

“Give me your phone.” He extends his arm, getting the phone as he hears Mason mumble “better late than never.” He writes it down quickly, texts himself, and saves the number. He hands the phone back to Theo, a shy smile on his face.

“This is a good bye then.” Theo’s voice is soft.

“Yes it is.” Theo watches him in wonder, standing there. Liam returns his gaze, aching to kiss him. He doesn’t know if Theo would be okay with it though. But Theo is the one asking, so it makes everything okay.

“Can I-” he whispers.

“Yes. Of course you can.” Liam answers, before they both lean in. The kiss is bitter-sweet. A goodbye always is. Theo’s hand are in his hair, gentle, and Liam couldn’t find words for how much he loves it if he tried. He’s so lost in Theo that he doesn’t even hear Mason’s reaction.

When their lips separate, Liam’s eyes don’t find enough strength to open.

“I’ll see you soon.” He tells Theo quietly, foreheads resting together.

“I’m going to miss you.” At that, Liam looks at him, and Theo is more beautiful than he remembered.

“So much.” he answers.

The moment is broken by Mason gently saying “okay guys, time to go.”

A breathless laugh, a last kiss, a longing look and Liam starts the car. He carefully watches Theo in the rear-view mirror as he drives off the parking lot, gaze never leaving him until he’s completely disappeared. He feels his stomach dropping, eyes starting to sting. Mason squeezes his arm, a reassuring smile on his face.

“Do you plan on telling me the details, or will that make you cry?” Mason jokes. Liam sends him a glower that is half meant.

“I could do that.”

And so he tells Mason of the beach, of his wet hair dripping unto Theo’s floor, of the tingling of his skin under his fingers, of the cooking and the laughter, the tiredness, the smell of Theo’s shampoo, the curse they put on him and the rooftop. But he mostly tells him about Theo.  
It seems like it’s the thing he’s going to do for a long time to come now. Not that any of them mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is... it's over ! I'm glad you made the journey with me, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Thank you a million times xxx


End file.
